Somewhere I Want To Go
by united melodies
Summary: Fionna is a girl who has every chance of going in to many different places she wants but, never had been happy and satisfied with it. Now, that she will meet new friends and fellows, could they help her find the place she's looking for? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1 First Flight Part 1

Chapter 1 – First Flight

Part 1 – Taxi Driver

I woke up early this morning because I know that this day was the day I'm waiting for all my life. You know, I always wanted to be the person I used to dream of, a flight attendant. Though, I found it impossible before, I still tried my best to somehow achieve it without losing. But you couldn't fight against failures; they will come and come until you finally learned your lesson, that's what my uncle said. Experience is the best teacher, and that's what my grandpa told me before he passed away just a month ago.

…

I sighed as I let go of my hair after putting it into a bun. I stared at myself at the mirror in front of me. This skirt made me a bit uncomfortable because, I'm not really used to wear neither skirts nor dresses before. I'm more fund of wearing jeans and pants, actually.

…

Feeling uncertain, I look myself again up and down.

A soft smile flashed across my face. Oh, how I just wish grandpa is here beside me. Surely, he'll hug me as tight as if he would never let me go and said that he's too proud of me that, he would shout out to the world how much I mean to him.

"True," I whispered out to no one. "Experience is the best teacher. It made me amazingly better,"

…

My thoughts were ruined by the loud whistle coming inside the kitchen.

"Welp!" I clapped and the sound fills the room's silent air. "Time for breakfast,"  
…

Grabbing my shoulder bag, I heard something from my window. It sounds like something knocked its head on the glass.

…

I stood up straight from my steady slouch, eyes still darting on the closed window. My mind suddenly forgetting about food and my stomach somehow stopped growling. I hesitantly closed my eyes and slowly pulled out the curtains hiding the view I never expected to see in this kind of day. Except from the debating huge buildings and the unmoving traffic, I saw a poor little white dove resting on my window as my eyes shut open.

"Oh My," I whispered to myself as my body was quickly filled with panic. As I unlocked the window, it surprised me to see that the dove didn't made any move. So I grabbed it gently into my trembling hands and felt its breathing against my fingers.

I'll admit it; I'm quite of a bird lover, so it's hurting me to see a dove going all like, you know, this. Pushing away the covers from my bed, I settled it down and let it again rest. I patted its back as it closed its eyes. Before a tear fell down from mine, I suddenly remembered about the kettle and breakfast. I wiped the tiny tear and its tracks then I stood up.

…

For the last time, I shot a glance towards the white dove, and smiled. It's nothing different from whom I am, losing, but then, I will be back again, and this time, I made sure I'm a lot better.

_-Time skip-_

After eating noodles for breakfast and leaving some food for the dove, I set off walking on the sidewalk.

…

I stopped at the taxis' waiting area and not a single second passed, there is already the vehicle I'm waiting for, and it stopped in front of me with a sticker on its door written, DEMONS AND VAMPIRES. I unknowingly smirked to myself as I opened the door and got inside shutting it beside me.

"Where to go, Missty?" a familiar voice called out from the driver's seat. In no time I saw a smirking face looking at me. I lightly slapped it to move his gaze away from me.

"Pssh, shut up, Marshall," I said opening my shoulder bag to pick up my wallet. He never really changed ever since we're still young, playing pirates in his large bedroom, but not until his parents died because of an accident removing all their wealth and forcing him to work everyday for his own living. Sometimes I just thought of how he managed to live along with that kind of traumatic history.

…

"Don't call me that," I said.

…

Marshall started the engine and he turned back to me again. "No really, what's up with the fashion?" he asked.

Blood instantly reached my cheeks, making it turn an obvious crimson red. I think he's referring to my skirt, 'cause that's just the point where his eyes stopped as he looked me from head to toe.

"I-I'm going to work, alright?" I replied without noticing that he wasn't already looking, and we're on our way.

"Wow, awesome. Where're you going to work, anyway?" He asked me again, but this time he went a bit serious.

"Oh, uhm… I'm working for Aston Abelard Airlines," my voice fell into a whisper. Marshall just continued driving and nodding as he let out a sound like 'Hmm…'

"Why?"

"Well, you know, maybe I could crash in there and take you home, just… maybe," he replied with an innocent shrug in the end.

…

Silence suddenly filled the air and he opened his radio which somehow eases the moment. I mentally sighed.

"So~" he finally broke in. "That's where we're heading now, right?"

I laughed at him as he chuckled on his own, "Duh, of course!"

…

Marshall whistled along with the music playing from his old radio. The song reminds me of drama or its just more of the tragic songs played at the end of the horror movies or so whatever.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"The dudes missing you, ya know,"

Dudes? Oh, did he mean 'them'? I don't know what I'm going to say so I just simply said.

"Okay,"

…

"What? What do you mean by 'okay'!?" Marshall asked me with an unbelievably and bewildered expression on his pale face.

My eyes scanned every single building and stalls in the city as the taxi goes on, then I saw a plane flew across the sky above us. I quickly jumped for joy and tapped Marshall by the arm saying,

"Marsh! Marsh, slow down! Slow down,"

He irritatingly brushed my hand away and frowned.

"Alright! Alright! Stop that,"

I looked out from the open car window at my side and followed the plane with my awe and big wide smile.

…

The plane goes all easy from up there. The total different situation from down here. But I shouldn't worry about it, because soon enough I'll be right inside one of those huge fast modern birds.

"Fi? Yo, Fi!"

Wait, did the plane let out an ugly talking voice or it just farted out of nowhere?

Snapping back to reality, I sighed and noticed the plane was gone. Then, I frustratingly pulled my head back inside only to be greeted by a grinning jerk.

"Stopit, dude! That's freaking creepy, you know,"

The 'jerk' laughed and I frowned at him, which made him stop.

Globbing no, please, don't tell me I have to be with this guy for another 15 minutes!


	2. Chapter 1 First Flight Part 2

Chapter 1- First Flight

Part 2 – Welcome

"Here we are!" Marshall said as he parked in front of the A.A. Airlines He opened the taxi door for me and, I got out of his vehicle.

"Thanks, man," I smiled at him as he nodded back in response.

"So, can I bring you home this afternoon?"

Aw come on, is he kidding? He's asking the same question for like hundred of times before we got here.

I heavily took an exaggerated breath then I glared at him.

"No,"

"…"

"No Marshall you can't,"

"Bu-bu-bu-but why not?"

He slouched and gawked at me like a little boy who never had a permission to buy a new rubber shoes or a new rubber ducky before taking his bath.

"Look, I've been explaining this every time you ask me that,"

"Well then, why…?"

"Because… I ain't going home, alright? I'm gonna stay here for the rest of the whole day and night, so no, no you can't bring me home," I finished and he blinked twice, closed his mouth, straightened his body, then smiled.

"Fine," he started, which kinda surprised me. "I won't be bringing you home,"

"Great, so… can I go now? You know, it's getting kinda late-," I quickly said and already took two steps away from him.

"But," he shot as I froze. Oh, fudge.

"I would like to take you home at dawn-,"

"Say what?"

"And, we'll visit The Dudes downtown,"

"No… no, wait-,"

"Oh, also that, you forgot our bet last Friday,"

"Marsh-,"

"The one that you said you'll buy me that awesome shirt-,"

I sighed, completely puzzled of what's going on.

"What? I didn't even-,"

"With skull print at the middle and the "Punk Rock" lettering,"

"What in the hell are you-,"

"At Mr. Guillermo's shop in front of the ice cream parlor/ Edward's clinic,"

"…Talking about?!"

"So… you gonna come or not?"

My eyes twitched as he said those words.

In not time I found my left fist hit his pale cheeks.

"OW, my cheek meat! What the fluff is that Fi?!" he rubbed his cheeks wincing.

"THAT is for being freaking stupid! Why would you want me to come with you and buy you that fluffing shirt when I lost in a bet I couldn't even remember!"

"Whoa, hold on," he held his hands up, and I saw how much damaged I had caused on his face. What? It's his entire fault, anyway!

"First, I was just kidding about the buy-me-that-shirt-in-Mr. Guillermo's-shop-cause-you-so-dumb-you-lost-a-bet-last-Friday,"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not even there last Friday, and I'm cleaning my laundry!"

"Kay fine! I know, I know, that's why I said I'm just kidding, alright?"

"Whatever…"

"Yet when I said I wanna bring you home at dawn, that means I REALLY wanna bring you home at dawn and go visit The Dudes, so there's no globbing reason for you to ruin my handsome fragile face," he said dramatically.

"Alright, fine, I'll go with you-,"

"Yes…!" I heard him whispered out; I rolled my eyes again ignoring the sound.

"But, do not ever-EVER, let me buy that shirt you're talking 'bout earlier. I still have that slight fear of Edward's clinic, and also fear on him when I last visited there," I felt my cheeks blush and he grabbed my arms. A smile formed on his mouth.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna let you buy that shirt or even pass by Edward crazy-pants' clinic,"

"Promise? Lock it with keys? Throw keys away?"

He nodded, "Promise, locked it with keys, I threw the keys away,"

I felt my lips formed a soft smile too. He blushed.

…

Marshall left after that awkward moment earlier and I already passed through the automatic glass sliding door over there at the entrance. That door was freaking awesome!

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth almost fell on the ground if I hadn't caught it before that thing happened.

At first I thought this place was good but, right now, I can say its even better than I thought or if not, the best of all I ever thought!

I felt the time slow down instantly around me and my eyes examined every little corner of this heaven. I couldn't believe this was happening. I held my shoulder bag tighter and breathed in slowly.

Well, better get moving before I get late at my first day. I'm just SO excited.

I can feel my dreams slowly peaking into my life's window as I welcome it with the bright days I had from my past and brighter days for tomorrow. I hope my dream will have a good part from each of it. Surely it will.


End file.
